vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Watch
Summary Leonardo Watch (レオナルド・ウォッチ, Reonarudo Wocchi) is the primary protagonist of Kekkai Sensen. He is a photographer who came to Hellsalem's Lot to help his sister, Michella Watch. Upon visiting Hellsalem's Lot, an entity known as Riga El Menuhyut gave him the "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods" at the cost of his younger sister's eyesight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Leonardo Watch, Leo Origin: Kekkai Sensen Gender: Male Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Holder of the eyes Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Enhanced Eyesight (Able to see kilometres away and can perceive even very minute details of his surroundings with All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods), Magic, Perception Manipulation (Able to manipulate eyesight of others, working on even machinery), Death Manipulation (Able to kill anyone he looks at), Clairvoyance (Able to see the opponent's past events by looking at their eyes. Able to see "the truth of the world", no matter what the world altering illusions there is), Illusion Creation (Able to project illusions to opponent's mind), Limited Regeneration (Low-Mid; Able to regenerate his eyes, but only his eyes, not the other body parts), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Able to command his opponents to obey him, works even on cars and such), Extrasensory Perception (Able to track anyone who saw no matter how far they are), Precognition, Resistance to Illusions, Ice Manipulation and Power Absorption Attack Potency: Street level (Fought Gamimotz and punched him so hard that he flew across the room, cracking the window behind) Speed: Transonic (Capable of dodging gunfires and chase his monkey, who is stated to be as fast as the speed of sound), possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Possibly comparable to other Libra Members like Zapp, who can dodge and run from K.K.'s lightning) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Made Gamimotz fly across the room) Durability: Wall level (Able to fall off from several stories on to the solid ground and walk it off. Get thrown across the city and survived) Stamina: High. Able to fight while heavily injured. Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers, possibly Planetary with All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods (Able to reach entirety of Hellsalem's Lot. All-Seeing Eyes are supposed to see world's grand events) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If he uses his eyes too much, it will explode, killing him in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods (神々の義眼, Kamigami no Gigan):' An artifact given to Leonardo Watch by Riga El Menuhyut in exchange for his sister's sight prior to the beginning of the series. Though largely a mystery, the eyes are a prime artifact, even to the creatures of the Otherworld, and are incredibly valuable. Thus, many people will attempt to obtain them, no matter what it takes. **'Plain Eyeballs (平眼球, Hira Gankyū):' Leo induces nauseating hallucinations on his opponents. In the manga, this technique is unnamed and Leo simply commands his opponents' eyes to obey him. **'Vision Transmission (視野転送, Shiya Tensō):' Leo projects what he sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing his sight with them. **'Vision Shuffle (視野混交 (シャッフル), Shiya Konkō (Shaffuru)):' Leo alters the vision of those around him by shuffling their field of visions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Studio Bones Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Kekkai Sensen Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9